April 21, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The April 21, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 21, 2014 at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary Kane attacked WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan Out of the honeymoon, into the fire: Daniel Bryan’s time off the grid with Brie Bella came to an unceremonious end when an old friend gave him a brutal, belated gift that surely wasn’t on the registry. Bryan’s former fellow Tag Team Champion Kane proved to be the walking “something old” when the demon reared his head during the Champion of Champions’ homecoming. Clad in his signature red mask (“something new”), Kane administered something borrowed – his brother’s Tombstone Piledriver, three times over – that sent Bryan to a local medical center with a severe stinger, which caused a burning sensation down his neck and arms. Despite Stephanie McMahon's unheeded commands for Kane to stop, the attack leaving the WWE Universe feeling collectively blue … though in a few weeks’ time, it’ll be Bryan who sees red when, per Stephanie's decree, he defends his title against The Devil's Favorite Demon in East Rutherford. Emma vs Layla And the dance continues between Santino, Emma, Fandango and Layla, though the bubbly Diva from NXT got the latest leg up in the rivalry by defeating Fandango’s “flawless” better half in a match on Raw. “Fand-ayla” led off in a brutal way when Fandango tripped Santino up on the apron and set Layla up for an opening blitz againt Emma. The tide quickly turned when Santino struck Fandango with The Cobra on the outside and Emma laid out Layla with a clothesline, producing a pink “Queen Cobra” moments later to fell Layla for the win. Paige vs Aksana Nothing short of a knee to the eye was going to stop the new Divas Champion’s ram-“Paige” throughout the ranks of the women’s division. And given that Aksana didn’t break out that secret weapon, it was business as usual from Paige as her first title defense approaches at Extreme Rules. Any jitters the “Diva of Tomorrow” has had since her debut win over AJ Lee seemed to have long since evaporated. She all but tore Aksana to pieces – the Lithuanian even got a taste of her own medicine with a series of knees to the face – and despite a brief comeback by the femme fatale, Paige locked in the modified Scorpion Crosslock for a tap out win. Sin Cara vs Alexander Rusev They say elephants harbor a secret fear of mice. Apparently someone forgot to tell that to the mammoth Alexander Rusev, who all but swatted Sin Cara flat in the latest contest between the two Superstars on Raw. With The Super Athlete set to battle R-Truth & Xavier Woods two-on-one at Extreme Rules, Rusev put on a display of his power against the outmatched Sin Cara while Lana observed at ringside. The Mexican Icon actually managed to knock The Bulgarian Brute off his feet at one point, but Rusev rallied with pure brute force and, at Lana’s command – “CRUSH!” – locked in the Accolade to put Sin Cara to bed. Results * Singles Match: Emma (w/ Santino Marella) defeated Layla (w/ Fandango) * Singles Match: Paige defeated Aksana by subission * Singles Match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Sin Cara by submission Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:WWE television episodes